Someone To Watch Over Me
by Lady Dudley
Summary: AU: Alternative end to "A Few Bad Men" - what if Michael had been shot?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Just a little "what if" scenario I had in my head after watching "A Few Bad Men" again. The title comes from the song by the same name I thought it seemed appropriate (i.e. Michael watches over Jackie, she watches over him). Hope you enjoy (sorry this chapter's really short!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Someone To Watch Over Me_  
**

Hearing gunfire, Michael sped up.

He felt his heart stop as he rounded the corner to find Jackie cowering on the ground as Brody held her at gun point.

"BRODY!" he yelled in a desperate attempt to take Brody's attention off Jackie.

In hindsight he probably should have foreseen what happened next, but he'd been too concerned about Jackie to think clearly.

Brody spun around, took aim and fired.

He fell to the ground and saw Jackie run towards him; dimly he heard another gunshot before it all went black.


	2. Jackie

Jackie valiantly resisted the urge to pace as she sat in the hospital waiting room.

Michael had been in surgery for over an hour now as they sought to locate the bullets. Brody had managed to fire two rounds before being taken down.

Thinking about the incident reminded her of Major Graham whom she probably wouldn't see after this. Her feelings had made themselves abundantly clear when Michael had gone down. All she had been able to do was cling to his seemingly lifeless body and beg him not to leave her.

She shook herself from the memories and walked over to the bin to dispose of her coffee cup. Regaining her seat she clasped her hands together in her lap to keep from fidgeting.

She managed a small smile of relief as she caught sight of Stuart making his way towards her.

"Have you heard anything?" he asked as he drew nearer.

She shook her head.

Stuart took in Jackie's white knuckles and her clothes, which were stained with Michael's blood. "Are you all right?" he asked gently, taking a seat next to her.

"I'm fine," she assured him with a weak smile.

"I can stay here if you want to go change," he suggested.

"No," she said firmly, "I want to know how he is and I want to be here if-" she broke off, looking down at her hands, unable to finish the sentence.

Stuart placed his hand over hers, giving them a comforting squeeze.

He looked up as Robbie joined them, a knowing smile on his face as he caught sight of Stuart's hand on Jackie's. Stuart rolled his eyes.

Robbie crouched in front of Jackie. "Jackie?" he asked, in a more compassionate tone than Stuart had given him credit for. "We need you to make a statement, do you think you can do that?" he continued in the same tone.

Jackie looked up at him and nodded.

"Good girl," he said approvingly.

It took Robbie only a few minutes to take Jackie's statement and, when he was done, Stuart followed him out.

"Thank you," he said, feeling a little guilty for misjudging him. "For going easy on her," he explained at Robbie's confused expression.

"What kind of Neanderthal do you take me for, Stuart? The woman just witnessed a shooting," Robbie replied.

"Well, thanks anyway," Stuart said as he made to go.

Robbie called him back, "Don't you think you should wait for the outcome of Jardine's surgery before you start putting the moves on his girl?"

Then again, maybe he hadn't misjudged him.

"Good bye sir," Stuart said firmly, ignoring his comment and returning to Jackie.

Robbie chuckled as he left the hospital.


	3. Michael

The first thing Michael registered upon regaining consciousness was that he was still alive. The second was that he was not alone.

The unmistakeable sound of someone snoring filled his ears and his eyes flicked open in search of the source.

It didn't take him long to distinguish Stuart asleep in a nearby chair, his mouth wide open.

Michael rolled his eyes and caught sight of the other (silent) occupant of the room.

Jackie was also asleep with her head resting on the edge of his bed, near his right hand which she held in both of hers.

He frowned a little as he realised he couldn't feel his hand.

He wiggled his fingers experimentally and was rewarded by his fingers obeying and Jackie opening her eyes.

"You're awake," she whispered.

"Apparently it will take more than a madman with a gun to take me out," he whispered back.

Jackie sat up and Michael saw the state of her clothes, she caught his horrified look.

"Please tell me he didn't get you as well," he said, still staring at the bloodstained clothes.

"He didn't, this is your blood," she explained.

"My blood?"

"I couldn't let my hero die, could I?" she teased, attempting to lighten the mood a little.

"Major Graham was shot too was he?" he responded in kind.

Jackie pulled a face, "Funny."

"I'm a funny guy."

"I'll concede that, but only because I'm so glad you survived," she told him.

"Ouch," he said in mock hurt.

Jackie gave an uncharacteristic giggle at his expression.

"How long have I been out?" he asked after a moment.

"Only a few hours, Robbie came by while you were out but he's gone now," she told him. "He's been very kind, actually," she continued at his look.

"Has he now?" Michael replied, feeling a pang completely unrelated to his injuries.

"Yes."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Is that really necessary?" she demanded, "Is it really so hard to believe that people care about you?"

"No," he conceded, "not you. I can always count on you Jackie," he said seriously.

She smiled and the conversation drifted to lighter subjects.

Presently Michael fell asleep. In his dreams Jackie being there meant something and he smiled in his sleep.

Jackie smiled as she watched him and promised herself that when this was all over, she'd tell him everything.


End file.
